Twisted Love
by x'MiDnIgHt-BlUe'x
Summary: Miyu’s Friends were planning to give her a surprise by going to America and when they get there they see someone unexpected. Will Kanata be able to get Miyu’s heart back? KxMx….


"Lets surprise Miyu by going to America!" said Aya.

"Yeah that's a great idea!" said Christine.

All the friends of Miyu, which were Aya, Nanami, Kanata, Christine tine and Santa, got together to plan and visit Miyu in America.

" When will we visit her?" asked Kanata

"Yeah lets visit her on her birthday which is a few days from now" Santa said

"Its 5 days from now to be exact" Kanata added.

"This can be our birthday gift to her" said Nanami.

"I'm so excited!" yelled Aya.

"Yeah me too" yelled Christine

"So its final! We are going to America" Aya stated

"Yeah!" they all yelled out.

"Miyu, I love you so much" a young man said.

"I love you too" said Miyu

Miyu was talking to a man which was perfect. He had a perfect body, adorable eyes and hair just like Kanatas but blonde. While Miyu had her hair until her shoulder and she looked more adorable than she looked before. They lived together on a huge house. With a pool, a garden and everything they ever wanted.

The young man went closer and closer to her until they kissed.

"Miyu, lets have a candle light dinner tonight" said Matthew

"That sounds great!"

"And I will cook dinner for you!" Matthew added

"That's wonderful!"

"We will have it on the garden outside and I will cook your favorite food"

Miyu just kept on listening and loved what her boyfriend said. She was already imagining what it would feel like and kept on nodding and nodding.

"I just love how it sounds like" Miyu said. " I can't wait!"

"_Flight 422 now boarding. I repeat Flight 422 going to America now boarding."_

"That's our flight" Aya said.

She was so excited to finally go to America.

"Yeah lets go!" Christine tine said happily

"America here we come!" Santa said

" _I finally get to see Miyu again. I think of her every night before I sleep. And……." _Kanata thought

"Kanata! Lets go!" said Santa

"Oh yeah." Kanata said. "Sorry about that"

"Your thinking about Miyu I guess." Christine teased.

"Yeah. You can't wait to see her." Said Aya

"And you have been counting how many days from now Miyu's birthday is" Christine said.

"No! I'm not thinking about her!" he said while blushing.

They all were in the plane and Kanata was the only one who slept.

"_Miyu…..Miyu…" _Kanata said while sleeping

"Oh how sweet, Kanata is dreaming about Miyu" said Aya.

"Yeah he is. I'm so jealous. Why couldn't it be me!" Christine said about to break the table.

"Christine calm down. He is just exited to see Miyu." Said Nanami

"Well if you think about it that way then I guess I should stop." Christine said

Christine looked out the window and saw America.

"Wow! It sure is huge! We are near! I'm so excited!" Christine said

"_Flight 422 has just landed. Thank you and have a good day."_

"We are here! Kanata Wake up!" Santa yelled out.

"Lets go first to the hotel and check-in" said Aya

"Yeah lets go and get settled first then" said Kanata

In the girls room…………

"Wow! This room is huge!" Christine yelled

"Yeah I know! Its so nice!" said Aya

"And I love my bed!" said Nanami

In the boys room………….

"Its Miyu's birthday tom!" said Santa

"Yeah I know" Kanata said while he was turning on the television.

Knock Knock

"Come in!" Kanata said

It was Aya, Nanami and Christine.

"We have to go and buy a cake for Miyu!" said Christine.

"Yeah so lets go!" said Aya

"Fine." Kanata and Santa said

"I'm so excited! We are actually in America!" said Nanami

Then Miyu came into Kanata's mind again.

"_Miyu! I just can't wait to see her. I wonder how she is!" _Kanata thought

"Kanata! Lets go!" Christine yelled out

"Oh right!" said Kanata

"Oh Miyu! I have to go out and buy something." Matthew said.

"Oh can I come!" said Miyu

"No you can't I have to buy something really important." Said Matthew

"Oh ok…."

"Ill be back in an hour."

"Ok! See you!" said Miyu

"There it is!" said Christine.

"Yeah and all the cakes look good." Said Aya

"Which one should we get." Said Kanata

"That one!" Nanami said. She pointed to a cake filled with Chocolate and looked so good!

"Miss I would like that cake!" a young man which looked like Kanata but had blonde hair and Kanata both said at the same time.


End file.
